El Nexo
by OrPunto
Summary: Para que se cree una amistad, hace falta algo que les una: un nexo. El problema viene cuando el nexo es la guerra ¿Qué se hace cuando las vidas ya no corren peligro? Cuando ya no hay adrenalina...


**Disclaimer: No, no soy Jotaká.**

**Hola, bueno, está historia se me ocurrió releyéndome el último libro de Harry. Esta va a ser la particular batalla de los principales por intentar seguir unidos y seguir con sus vidas. ¿Romance? Sí, pero no entre Harry-Hermione, ni Ron-Hermione, ni Harry-Ginny. Siento (no, en realidad, no) que sea así pero creedme cuando os digo que lo tengo todo bien preparado.**

Capítulo 1: ¿Y ahora?

Septiembre para Harry, desde que supo que era mago, había significado alegría. Ese año, 1998, iba a significar asistir al año que se había saltado en su lucha contra Voldemort; le habían ofrecido entrar en la escuela de aurores pero Hermione, su mejor amiga, casi lo mató ante la posibilidad de no asistir a clases. _Harry, ya habrá tiempo para ser auror, ahora tienes que completar tu educación, todo tiene que volver a su cauce_. Le había dicho.

Harry, la había mirado a los ojos y había comprendido el porqué de su petición: no quería estar sola. La soledad le recordaba al dolor y a la guerra. Ron, en cambio, había decidido continuar porque _es el único año en el que podremos vivir normalmente, ¿te lo imaginas? Un año sin muertes ni perros de tres cabezas_.

Harry se lo había imaginado y le gustaba la idea, muchísimo.

Lo triste era que Hogwarts estaba aún a medio reconstruir y muchas torres estaban perdidas. Hogwarts, como muchos lo habían conocido estaba habitable a medias: las mazmorras estaban hundidas bajo el lago y los magos encargados de reconstruirlas fielmente aún no habían dado con el hechizo que les permitiese hacerlo. El ala este estaba recién construida y, según los rumores, se notaba.

Pensar en Hogwarts le hizo pensar en todo lo que había perdido la última vez que estuvo allí. Tantos muertos para conseguir una paz que duraría hasta el próximo loco… El dolor seguía presente, pero cada vez, cada día era más suave.

-Harry, vamos a aparecernos, ya son casi las once.- Le urgió Hermione, su compañera de casa desde mayo. Ella se había trasladado poco después de que todo fuese normal. Harry no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado entre Ron y Hermione, pero sabía que no les había afectado demasiado, porque eran más amigos que antes, si eso era posible.

-Voy, Hermione.- Respondió él mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.- Kreacher, si quieres venir a Hogwarts puedes.- Le dijo al elfo que asintió fervientemente. –Echaremos de menos tus comidas, que lo sepas-. Hermione perdió por un momento sus tintes neuróticos mientras sonreía para luego recuperarlos.

-¡Vamos!- Hermione cruzó la puerta y se desapareció sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de concentración. Harry, al que aún le costaba un poco desaparecerse, tardó un poco más.

La estación 9 y ¾ mantenía su bullicio característico aumentado por la cantidad de alumnos que tendrían que repetir curso y los novatos que serían el doble al no haber entrado hijos de muggles el año anterior. Harry buscó un grupo de cabelleras pelirrojas: los Weasley. Entonces los vio a todos, reunidos para despedir a los pequeños.

La Sra. Weasley parecía muy reacia a dejar ir a Ron, casi le había perdido y no quería repetir esa experiencia más nunca. Cuando vio a Harry y a Hermione apareció una pequeña sonrisa suplicante, como pidiéndoles que intervinieran a su favor.

-No mamá, si quieres te escribiré… ¡Chicos!- Exclamó Ron y fue hacia ellos a pesar de haberlos visto el día anterior. –Qué ganas tengo de subirme al expreso. ¿No os parece una buena idea que vayamos a coger sitio?- Dijo, Ron se sentía muy incómodo. Su madre nunca le había prestado demasiada atención y que le prestara la misma que a George le sorprendía de mala manera; él solo quería una vida como la que debería haber sido.

Hermione le miró con reproche pero no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al tren. Muchas personas se giraban a mirarlos, a mirar a los héroes nacionales. La gente murmuraba historias cada vez más grandiosas sobre ellos. La fama para Ron y Hermione siempre había sido algo que les llegaba por ser los amigos de Harry no por mérito propio… Y mucha gracia no le hacía a la chica. De repente llevar el pelo como recién salida de cama era algo súper glamuroso, de repente muchas personas que no le habían hecho ni caso en Hogwarts decidían ser súper amigas de la heroína.

Fueron vagón por vagón buscando uno vacio, casi habían llegado al final del tren cuando encontraron uno, en el solo estaba Luna. La chica les había mirado con sus ojos enormes y les había sonreído como si supiera un secreto que ellos no.

-Sé lo que os preguntáis. Sí, estoy sola.- Dijo la chica. Harry se sentía incómodo, como cada vez que Luna hablaba y decía una de sus verdades, las que tanto dolían.- Podéis quedaros conmigo o ir al fondo.-

-Nos quedaremos Luna.- Dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.

Ron se veía incómodo, Luna no le parecía una persona muy normal y no le apetecía estar escuchando tonterías todo el viaje.

-¿No tenemos reunión de prefectos?-Preguntó, recordando que le habían enviado su insignia cuando se había confirmado la reapertura de Hogwarts.

-Yo he rechazado la insignia. Creo que es Parvati Patil la nueva prefecta.- Comentó indiferente. Ese año iba a dedicarse a relajarse lo más posible, se lo había ganado. –Vete al vagón de prefectos, seguro que hay reunión.-

Ron asintió y se marchó, prefería estar con los prefectos que con Luna.

-Vuestro amigo piensa que estoy tan mal de la cabeza que no merezco su presencia.- Afirmó Luna tras unos momentos de silencio.

Hermione abrió la boca para desmentirlo y tras unos segundos solo pudo decir: -Algún día Ron se dará cuenta de los errores que comete.-

Harry se sentó justo enfrente de Luna y trató de dormir un rato.

El tren empezó a andar y la estación pronto se perdió de vista. Hermione cogió su libro de transformaciones avanzadas y lo empezó a leer. Los libros seguían siendo su pasión y llevaba un tiempo queriendo mejorar su magia para ayudar a reconstruir el castillo, no le costaría nada si se leía los libros que había en la biblioteca de hechizos constructores y transformación de ruinas.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Luna mientras miraba a Harry. Era evidente que se refería a Ginny. –Siempre pensé que Ginny estaba hecha para ser la novia de Harry, ¿por qué no está con él?-

Harry se despertó en cuando el silencio se rompió. Luna le miraba fijamente, como si fuera un experimento.

-Lo que pasa Luna es que… Ginny no es… Es demasiado…- Harry no sabía decirle porque no seguía con Ginny. Lo cierto es que lo había intentado, la había amado con locura.

Habían tenido un verano increíble. Todo iba genial hasta que le dijo a Hermione que se alegraba de que le hubiera dicho a Ginny que dejase de ser la chica tímida, que se hubieran hecho amigas. Hermione, que en ese momento escribía una carta, ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando le dijo _Ginny y yo no somos amigas, no es mi culpa que le haya hecho caso a Lavender. Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, desde que sales con Ginny no has estado casi con Ron ni conmigo (y compartimos casa). Creo que está enamorada del mito_.

Harry no le había creído ni siquiera le había respondido pero al día siguiente, le había preguntado a Ginny que era lo que más le gustaba de él y le había dicho: tú, Harry Potter. Las personas que más le conocían, Hermione y Ron, sabían lo mucho que le molestaba que le llamasen Potter porque Potter hacía alusión a la fama que tanto le molestaba.

Harry siguió con Ginny después del incidente pero, por más que buscaba, no le encontró ningún fallo. Ginny parecía hecha solo para él y, quizá, eso fue lo que le hizo a Harry romper con ella. Él quería a alguien que fuera muchas cosas, a alguien para quien el sólo fuera un novio, no el centro de su vida al menos no los primeros meses de relación.

-Lo lamento Harry, no era mi intención incomodarte.- Se disculpó Luna. Harry se encogió de hombros y se pasó el resto del viaje imaginando lo que podría haber sido.

Fueron horas de silencio en el tren, nadie hablaba, pero nadie parecía querer hablar.

Hermione, que no había podido seguir leyendo, comprendió algo: su amistad con Ron y Harry no era la misma desde hacía algún tiempo. ¿Cómo seguiría modificándose? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos en las buenas?

Cuando por fin llegaron a Hogwarts Harry y Hermione se preguntaron si había sido una buena idea volver allí. El castillo se veía más imponente que nunca, incluso teniendo algunas torres a medio construir. Hagrid los saludó sonriente mientras vociferaba a los de primero, era bonito ver que algo seguía igual.

Pasaron algunas semanas y los amigos seguían unidos, con pequeñas diferencias pero unidos. Ron había empezado a ser llamativo para las chicas, muchas murmuraban emocionadas cuando él estaba cerca. Harry había empezado a pasar mucho tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres en un jardín lleno de luz. Y Hermione, siendo totalmente original, vivía para la biblioteca.

-¿Vamos a practicar un poco de quidicht hoy, Harry?- Preguntó Ron mientras saludaba a una ravenclaw. –Tengo un par de amigas que estarían encantadas de vernos.-

-No, Ron, gracias.- Dijo Harry.- Pero ve tú y pásalo bien.- Ahí se empezó a fracturar la fuerte amistad entre los chicos. Desde hacía algún tiempo Harry prefería estar solo y en silencio que acompañado. Y Ron lo había notado, el chico se había acoplado con gran naturalidad a Seamus y a Thomas.

-Hola Ron.- Saludó Hermione que se había unido a los chicos.

-Hola Hermione-. Respondió él.

Si la amistad entre Harry y Ron se había resentido, la de Ron y Hermione había quedado prácticamente reducida a nada. Ellos que de por sí nunca había estado muy unidos, no tenían nada en común: solo un montón de situaciones cercanas a la muerte.

Una hufflepuff se acercó a Ron y prácticamente se lo llevó de allí.

Harry y Hermione casi no hablaban pero eran hermanos, o casi, y eso siempre está ahí.

-¿Sabes que Ron aún nos quiere verdad?-Dijo Hermione, que acompañó a Harry a la Sala.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que no entiendo su forma de seguir adelante y no entiendo que tú la entiendas.- Refunfuñó Harry.

-Ron necesita ser el centro de atención Harry, siempre lo ha querido. Y ahora que puede no lo va a dejar de ser… Dentro de un mes o dos probablemente se le haya pasado. Cada quién afronta la posguerra como puede.-

A Hermione le dolía ver como sus amigos se separaban. Era muy triste que una amistad se rompiera por una pelea, pero lo era aún más que se rompiera por la falta de contacto. Y ella no era un pegamento muy eficaz. Ya se había demostrado en cuarto.

¿Qué le estaba pasando al trío de oro? ¿Sólo servían para estar juntos en las malas?

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Vale la pena?**


End file.
